


How Shmi Skywalker and Cookies Saved The Galaxy

by Pizza_Mia



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cookies, Crack, Funny, Gen, Poor Obi-Wan, Shmi Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizza_Mia/pseuds/Pizza_Mia
Summary: Years ago, Shmi Skywalker survived an attack by the Tusken Raiders, saved in the nick of time by her son. Now, it is her turn to do the saving.~~~How dare this... this Darth Vader destroy the Jedi! And where is her son?Well, she is going to give Vader a piece of her mind and nothing is going to stop her, she thought fiercely.Absolutely nothing will stand in her way.





	How Shmi Skywalker and Cookies Saved The Galaxy

  
Shmi Skywalker can be described in many words : kind, compassionate, loving, loyal and brave. But no one has ever seen this side of her before; her fierce protective streak was flaring up.

It was somewhat like Anakin's protective streak, she mused, except that her son had a tendency to get a little.... possessive.

Well, she decided, if she had a chance to see him again, she would definitely have to try and dissipate that bad habit. Poor Padme had often complained to Shmi on their late-night calls about Anakin's possessive nature. So, needless to say, an hour standing near a wall, reflecting on his actions should suffice.

Her fierce streak was showing itself for the first time since that sleemo, Watto, had tried to separate her and Anakin back when they were slaves. Of course, that would be perfectly unacceptable, and she had given Watto a rather painful headache as she begged and cried and sobbed (all faked) until he had finally caved in and told potential buyers to back off his merchandise.

Shmi had been so happy, that she baked Watto a plate of her famous desert cookies, and that was the last she heard of the 'You will be sold' comments.

Now, the krayt dragon roared up in her, as she heard some of the rather drunk Rodians in the Mos Espa Cafe talk about how the Republic had been overthrown, the appearance of a Darth Vader and the fall of the Jedi. The news had turned her blood to ice and a shiver ran down her spine, her mind immediately going to her beloved son, Anakin.

Without a moment's hesitation, she had made up her mind. She uh, informed Cliegg that she would be outstation for a while, to look for Anakin and that she would be back in a ten-day.

Cliegg, obviously having heard about the whole Jedi-are-gone thing, had almost had a heart-attack as he begged her to stay. But, of course, she couldn't, so after much arguing, Cliegg reluctantly caved in and Shmi found herself on a small rented, pancake-shaped ship.

Apparently, the captain, Solo or something, agreed to drop her off on Vader's last known location.

Rather reluctantly, she might add, that was until she had baked him a batch of cookies, then, he had agreed. The first thing she did, as soon as the ship touched down on the moons of Correlia, was to march straight into the Imperial outpost and demand to see a Darth Vader.

The white-helmeted bucket heads had agreed and she found herself standing in front of black-clad, monstrous figure. Shmi didn't feel intimidated, not one bit. Her fear was mostly swallowed by the protective fury that extended to Anakin.

Imagine her surprise, when this... Vader had, instead of throwing her in prison, started sobbing on her shoulder.

She was horrified beyond words to find out that Vader was none other than, Anakin. She quietly heard his story, yelled at him for being an idiot, and made some requests for him to earn her forgiveness.

Well, more like bribery... actually.

No baked cookies until he meet her demands.

It had worked like magic and Va-Anakin had agreed to -  
      
_A) Overthrow that sleemo creep Palpatine who tricked her son._

_B) Track down Kenobi and beg for his forgiveness._

_C) Rebuild the Jedi Order_

_D) Most importantly, return the Empire back into a Republic._

Five days later, Anakin has met all her demands and she, in return, had kept her word and baked him ten trays of cookies, then had to lock him in his room for being too hyperactive.

Hmmm.... maybe she should feed the rest of the cookies to Kenobi?

The poor man looked terrible, staring blankly out the window and gripping a bottle of Corellian wine in the other hand.

Yes... she definitely should.

After all, life got better with cookies.


End file.
